


哈德- 葬礼

by YiqiNie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiqiNie/pseuds/YiqiNie
Summary: 不算BE，但是有刀，人物极度OCC！！！注意避雷！哈利死了！！！哈德／德哈无差！
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 10





	哈德- 葬礼

**Author's Note:**

> 不算BE，但是有刀，人物极度OCC！！！  
> 注意避雷！  
> 哈利死了！！！  
> 哈德／德哈无差！

“哈利波特死了。” 

猫头鹰送来了最新一期的预言家日报，大大的头版头条宣告着这个不幸的消息。同一时间，巫师界的各大报纸上都刊登了救世主的讣告。

马尔福庄园内，噩耗像一颗水泥弹一样炸在了Draco的胸口，久久不能平静，一滴眼泪顺着眼角滑落，㓎湿了书桌上那张猫头鹰送来的追悼请柬。他把脸埋在掌心，小声抽泣着。眼泪顺着眼角不争气的滑落，㓎湿了桌子上的那封请柬。

“为什么…为什么是现在啊…我明明…还没有对他...说那三个字呢…”

“我再也见不到他了…”

当他被敲门声拉回思绪的时候，那只把追思会请柬放在桌子上的猫头鹰早已经飞走了。Draco用手帕快速的擦去了眼泪。他深吸了一口气后，放进了在门外敲门的人。门被冒冒失失的推开，一个跟Draco长得有几分相像的年轻男孩跌跌撞撞的跑了进来。

“父亲” 男孩恭敬的说到。

Draco沙哑的声音从书桌后传出：

“Scorpius，我难道没告诉过你身为一个Malfoy应该拥有的基本礼仪吗，一个Malfoy不应该冒冒失失的。”

Scorpius低下了头，开口说：

“父亲，Potter家的事您应该已经知道了，阿不思要帮家里操办葬礼，我得去Potter老宅帮忙。”

Draco点了点头，看着Scorpius幻影移形的地方楞楞地发着呆，又不经意想到了多年前那个在摩金夫人长袍店里冲他微微一笑的黑发男孩。

他昏昏噩噩的过完悼念仪式前的那三天，脑海中回想着跟男孩有关的一点一滴。

三日后的悼念仪式没有Draco想象的那么拥挤，他没有去仪式前夕的凭吊，只因他害怕面对Harry躺在棺木中的的样子，一想到Harry再也不会回来了，眼眶就会随着这个想法不由自主的湿润。

悼念仪式是在戈德里克山谷的波特祖宅举办的，Ginny和Albus以Harry的名义委婉的拒绝了由魔法部提出操办葬礼的提议。仪式邀请的宾客并不多，都是Harry生前关系亲密的伙伴，大家三三两两的聚集在一起，谈论着死者生前的趣事。

夜晚，一向安静的戈德里克山谷内燃起了韦斯莱魔法把戏坊出品的烟花，上升的烟花组成了一只矫健的牡鹿，跳跃于群星之间。

Harry的坟墓就在老Potter夫妇的旁边，下葬的那一天，天空下起了小雨，空气沉闷的让人喘不过来气。Harry的亲友们都在，Weasley一家，凤凰社幸存的成员，很多住在戈德里克山谷的巫师们也来了。站在第一排的是Harry的家人，Ginny掩面哭泣，靠在大儿子James的身上。Harry的长子James一手搂着母亲，一手拉着稚气未脱的Lily。次子Albus被他的男朋友Scorpius紧紧的搂在怀里，两人十指相扣的手在Draco看起来是那么的刺眼，但是Draco再也没有机会握住Harry的手了。

棺木埋葬后，在场的巫师们都举起了魔杖，伴随着一声声呼神护卫，各色的守护神从杖尖跃出，银色的身影在众人的注视下伴随着Harry的灵魂奔向远方。终于，魔法界的人们用多年前欢迎救世主来的方式，欢送他离开。

在其他人都喊出守护神咒的那一刻，同样跟随人群举起魔杖的Draco却迟疑了，他不想让人知道他掩藏的感情，那份在厌恶下几乎卑微的感情。他知道自己守护神的形态，象征纯洁的守护神，一只牝鹿，代表着那个他无法说出口，也再也没有机会说出的秘密。他爱他，Draco Malfoy爱Harry Potter。他没有放出守护神，而是选择了把自己藏匿于人群之中，像大家一样看着逐渐远去的身影。

葬礼结束后，红着眼眶，声音哽咽的Ginny叫住了他。她从背包里拿出了一个精巧的小盒子，并把他塞到了Draco怀里。

“Draco，这是Harry生前让我交给你的东西。”

说完这话后Ginny通红的眼眶，再一次溢满了泪水

Draco静静的看着眼前再一次泣不成声的女子，把嘴边的那句讽刺的话咽了下去。

“Draco，Harry想跟你说的话都在这里了，他真的，真的很在意你…我和Harry相比于爱人，更像是亲人，他从来都是那个我敬佩，和仰视的兄长。”

“波特夫人，我并不是很想知道您和您先生的私人关系，我只是代表马尔福家族来慰问的，现在也该离开了。” 

随后，在Ginny尴尬的目光下，Draco戴着那只木盒子幻影移形离开了，目的地则是马尔福庄园的书房。

深夜，马尔福家主书房内，Draco端坐在书房壁炉旁边的沙发上，缓缓的打开了那只盒子。盒底，一只保存的完好无损的纸鹤静静的躺在那里，旁边是一颗小巧的金色飞贼，似乎是Harry在他第一场魁地奇赛抓住的那只。Draco先慢慢的打开了那只有点泛黄的纸鹤，孩提时代幼稚的笔画，似乎把Draco拉回了1993年的那节黑魔法防御课。

随后，他拿出了那只小巧的飞贼，有重量的小物件在Draco的手心里舒展开了翅膀，却迟迟没有飞走。Draco注视着飞贼，陷入了回忆。电光火石之间，他突然想起，这个小东西有记忆，它会以第一次被接触的方式打开。 “Harry的第一只好像被他吞下去了。” 

想的那场比赛的Draco嘴角愉悦的上扬，随后他小心翼翼的捧起了飞贼，虔诚的在上面落下一了吻，末了，飞贼打开了，一枚小巧的银色戒指静静地躺在飞贼里，戒指的内部刻着DM的字眼，他名字的缩写。

看着那枚银色戒指，泪水在Draco的眼眶里打转，眼泪在Draco把戒指套在左手无名指上时顺着他的眼角滑落，Malfoy家主像一个小孩子般无助的缩卷在真皮沙发上，嚎啕大哭之后躺在沙发上沉沉睡去。

不知什么时候，Draco红的眼睛醒来，整个人显得苍白消瘦，壁炉的火早已烧尽，炉灰散落在深绿色的地毯上。那只木盒子静静的躺在地上，纸鹤掉在旁边。Draco多希望只是一个梦，梦醒后睁开眼睛就能看见自己的爱人躺在自己身旁。起身时的腰部传来的疼痛让他重新跌回沙发上，Draco的目光落在了自己的左手上，那枚泛着银光的戒指还在无名指上，只是在这世间，他再也找不到那个给他戴上戒指的人了。

－

Harry Potter的离世的消息很快就被遗忘了，人们对Harry Potter这个名字的理解仅仅限于他在1998年打败了那个不能说名字的人。救世主离世后，Malfoy家主也随之在公众的视野内消失了一段时间，除了知情人士外，没有任何人把两件事联系在一起。

有眼尖的记者发现Malfoy家主在 “消失” 后再次出席公共场所的时候戴着一枚戒指。大家纷纷开始猜测Malfoy先生是不是在妻子Astoria因病离世后又找到了新欢。在接受预言家日报采访的时候Malfoy先生只是微微一笑，但是那个微笑里似乎有几分悲凉。

时间匆匆飞逝，20年后，Malfoy家主被发现死于自己家中，Malfoy庄园的后院里。左手无名指上戴着那枚银戒指，躺在一张躺椅上，手中拿着一只旧纸鹤，嘴角挂着微笑。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎各位大佬捉虫！


End file.
